


The Legend of Zelda: Maw of the Earth: Prologue Parts 3 and 4

by StellarBlitz



Series: The Legend of Zelda: Maw of the Earth (Prologue) [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fireworks, Fluff, G/T, GT, Giant/Tiny, Good Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda), Human/Monster Romance, Interspecies Relationship(s), Maw of the Earth, Monsters, Mythical Beings & Creatures, New Year's Eve, Past Character Death, Rescue, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Strangers to Lovers, lanayru - Freeform, zelda au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarBlitz/pseuds/StellarBlitz
Summary: Zelda, allowing her curiosity to guide her, learns more about the enigmatic blue beast, Ganon. In turn, he reveals more of her father's fate upon the chilly mountain.
Relationships: Ganondorf/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: The Legend of Zelda: Maw of the Earth (Prologue) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898893
Kudos: 7





	The Legend of Zelda: Maw of the Earth: Prologue Parts 3 and 4

**Author's Note:**

> Here are parts 3 and 4 of the prologue! Once again, if you wish to learn more about this AU, you can find a link to artwork, worldbuilding and more info on my profile.

Zelda and Ganon sat in silence for a while, listening quietly to the thunderous drums, chanting, and horns echoing from miles below. In all honesty, all the noise- especially whilst in the thick of it like she usually was- made Zelda anxious. She much preferred when things were quieter, and when celebrations were more peaceful. Her being born on new year’s day simply amplified peoples’ excitement for the festivities, but she shared very little of this fervor. 

She did feel far more energized and revitalized after eating, though the soreness and stiffness of her body remained. Despite this, she managed to stand for a little while, walking about the warm cabin and peering tentatively outside at the chilly mountains. She took a seat once more, though, as she was still quite fatigued, though she managed to put on her proper clothes once more, now fully dried by the fire.

Ganon, meanwhile, was far more quiet than before, seemingly acknowledging her hesitance and giving her space. As hospitable as the blue beast had been, she couldn’t shake the feeling there was far more to him than it seemed… even if he was telling the truth about her father, there was another aspect of him that he seemed to prefer to keep hidden.

She watched as Ganon busied himself, cleaning, placing things away, and arranging his rather humble wood cabin. She wondered how such a massive beast managed to make himself comfortable in such a comparatively small space, but he seemed to navigate it with ease. Even the comparatively small entryway wasn’t an issue for him, as he- almost magically- squeezed through the gap to grab something from outside. 

“How do you do that?” she asked when he returned.

“Hmm? What do you mean?”

She peered behind him at the doorway. “How did you fit through that doorway?”

He followed her eyes behind him. “Ah, er… I… one could say I dabble a bit in magic,” he said as he plodded over to a small cupboard. “I… I built this house when my form was quite a bit smaller… I have wanted to expand it, but I suppose it hasn’t been enough of an issue for me to do so.”

She chuckled. “I know the feeling… I have been practicing magic since I was young, but my skills are limited… I cannot change my size, for example.”

“Ah, that isn’t a measure of skill,” he chuckled. “I had much of my magic stripped from me when-...” he paused.

“What?” she asked.

“It’s… It’s not a tale I tell to those I have just met,” he said, his calm demeanor dampened slightly by a sad look in his eyes. “Perhaps another time, sorry. But yes, essentially my magic is… limited manipulation of the elements, and limited manipulation of this form… Perhaps I can show you sometime, if we meet again after this.”

Both of them could hear the music and cheering die down.

“Ah, the fireworks must be starting soon,” he remarked. “Are you, er, interested in watching? It isn’t as chilly outside as last night, and if you’re properly bundled up…”

Slowly she stood, grimacing a bit at the pain, but she picked up one of the heavy furs and wrapped it around herself. “I think… that would be nice.”

He held out his great paw, and she took it gingerly. 

“Aren’t you cold?” she asked, noting his lack of clothing, besides a worn pair of buckskin pants.

“Ah, I’m just fine,” he replied. “Though if you wish, it may be warmer for you if I, er…” She saw his snout turn a deeper pink. “...If I hold you.”

Her own face flushed a bit, taken aback by his forwardness. “I… I-”

“I don’t mean anything by that proposition, Your Highness, please do not take it the wrong way-”

“No, no, you’re fine,” she answered. “I think it would be wise to stay close, I agree. You may do so.”

Carefully, he reached out and scooped her up, before deftly squeezing through the cabin door- indeed aided by magic, as Zelda noted while watching his limbs contort and squeeze through. 

It was quite nippy, and Zelda further covered herself with the furs, but she left her eyes peering out. Ganon sat them down at a nice vantage point, where the trees were thin enough to see plenty of the sky.

Although she didn’t care much for the rest of the festivities this time of year, the fireworks were always an exception. She had been enamored by them since she was a child, in awe of how such spectacles could be created without a trace of magic. Bright reds and greens streaked up into the stars above, bursting with thunderous vigor and radiant light. She could hear Ganon faintly chuckle at a few of them, and she caught herself gasping in awe at a few. 

“Whoever does these should be promoted,” Ganon mused in-between sets.

“Indeed… It rotates every year, if I recall correctly. If- er, when I come back down-”

She was interrupted by another great boom, signaling yet another round. This one was of blues and golds, the colors of her country, Lanayru. They finished with a great burst of white, blue, and gold, shimmering with a great crackle before dissipating and leaving the starry night sky. She could hear the great cheer and applause of her people rise up the mountain.

“I’m sorry that you weren’t with your people this year, Princess,” Ganon said quietly.

“No, this… this is a welcome change… quieter.” she smiled up at him. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Princess,” he replied, before letting out a great yawn. “Goodness, it’s getting late. We should get back inside.”

Promptly, he carried her back into his abode and laid her down, before gravitating to his own resting spot near the firepit, a humble piling of furs. She herself was getting rather sleepy bundled up in her blanket, so after watching the beast curl up under a large fur blanket with a mumbled “‘Night, Princess…”, she herself began to doze as night fell further.

It was officially her 23rd year in this strange world, and this was the strangest way she had celebrated it thus far, but… it felt wonderful.

. . .

Rising from her sleep at the crack of dawn, Zelda woke with a bit of a start, before remembering where she was: the cabin of the enigmatic Blue Beast, Ganon. Her soreness was nearly gone, save for a bit of stiffness in her back, and she felt remarkably refreshed despite sleeping on the floor.

Ganon was already awake, and starting on some sort of roast beast, hanging over the fire. It smelled delicious, just as his soup did the night prior. He was a better cook than it first appeared, she noted.

“Ah, good morning, Princess,” he said, adjusting the spit slightly. “Do you feel better?”

“Yes, I do,” she said, sitting up and scooting closer to the fire.

“That’s good. After we eat, I can take you back down the mountain…” he glanced at her. “If you feel ready, that is.”

She paused, ruminating a bit. For whatever reason, she almost… didn’t wish to return. She liked the solitude and quiet, but she also knew those back at the castle would be worried sick…

“I suppose…” she paused, remembering something she’d meant to say. “May I ask you a question, Ganon?”

“Of course.”

“Where… what did you do with my father and his men, once you found them?”

He nodded, taking in the question. “I… gave them as respectful of a burial as I could. If you wish, I can take you to the site once we leave. I’m sure that it doesn’t come at all close to the standards of a king’s burial, but…” he sighed. “I don’t think I would have made a good impression if I brought the bodies back…”

She pulled her knees to her chest, eyes on the fire rather than the beast. “I’m… grateful that you paid him respect. I’ll admit, I was… worried that you hadn’t…”

He huffed a bit. “I’ll… you should know I was once a man… I still am, deep down. I’m not some… mindless beast,” he replied, scratching at the scruff on his chin. “I do hope you understand that.”

Her face grew pale, realizing what she said. “I-I do now, I-I’m sorry-”

“No, it’s alright!” he interjected, holding up a calming paw. “It’s alright. I’m not offended, Princess. Please do not be afraid. I did not intend to frighten you.”

Her tense shoulders relaxed slightly, and she looked down at the furs she was sat upon. “You… never mentioned you were once a man…”

“I… became a beast for a good reason,” he replied sadly. “I was not a good man. I hope I am… a better beast…”

“You have been so kind to me, even though it didn’t serve you to do so… Especially considering how hostile my people have been towards you, it’s… you’ve been so generous, Ganon. Thank you.”

He smiled, a bit sadly. “I believe this is about done,” he said, changing the subject to the roasting creature. “Let’s eat.”

…

With a full stomach and refreshed spirits, Zelda began packing her things once more, preparing to leave back down the mountain. Ganon had little to prepare besides cleaning up after their meal, which prompted Zelda to wonder if she should invite him into the kingdom…

“Ganon?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you… If you wish, I can…”

“Are you asking me if I wish to follow you the whole way down the mountain?” he finished her question. “Because… I’m not sure if that’s… wise.”

“I just… I can’t help it. You’re all alone up here, and-”

“I’m content,” he replied. “I’ve learned to be content. I, truly, am fine…” he sighed, his brow furrowing. She wondered if he thought those words were true.

“Are you certain? You seem…” she wavered on the last word, “... lonely.”

A rouge crossed his snout, and he turned to her. “I’m… I’ll admit that I greatly enjoyed your company, Your Highness, but… I simply don’t think it’s a wise decision for me to… rejoin society, as it were.”

“... I can help you,” she replied, standing and taking a clawed hand. “You wouldn’t be going down there alone. I’ll keep you safe… keep protestors at bay.”

“What would we do after that?”

“I’ll find you somewhere to stay… make you comfortable.”

“I’m… not exactly easy to find room for,” he replied sheepishly. 

“It’s not your decision to worry about. I simply think you deserve far more than you have here. You deserve… people.”

He sat and pondered it for a while, subconsciously rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. “I… I suppose it’s worth a shot,” he finally replied, before realizing what he was doing and letting go of her hand, his face blushing further. “I’ll… I’ll pack my things, then, and… try to make myself look presentable.”

She smiled softly. “Don’t worry too much about how you look. Just… be how you were with me.”


End file.
